A heterogeneous network (HetNet) is formed by adding some low power nodes (LPN) within a deployment scope of a macro base station. The HetNet can improve a system capacity and meet a capacity requirement of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology. A base station in an LTE system is an evolved NodeB (eNB), and a low power node may be a micro base station (Pico eNB), a cell covered by the micro base station is referred to as a micro cell (Pico cell), and a cell covered by a macro base station (Macro eNB) is referred to as a macro cell (Macro cell).